Where is Sebastian Smythe? (Working Title)
by Edward.Fake.Cullen
Summary: The New Directions and the Warblers are having a 10 year reunion! Nick and Jeff are in charge of arranging it and they chose to host it in... Central City, Missouri. Just read this trash. I suck at describing stuff... Also posted on Wattpad under Tennis nerd geek gal and AO3 as cello great again. Rating changed to T just cuz.
1. Entering Central City Oof

**Disclaimer: I don't own Flash or Glee or anything you might recognize**

* * *

 **Blaine's POV**

 _'_ _Welcome to Central City'_ the sign read as Kurt and I drove by. We are meeting with the Warblers and New Directions from my junior year for some sort of 10 year glee reunion. Niff decided to host the reunion for both glee clubs to not only make it easier for Kurt and me, but to get it in nameless grudge holders that still think they are enemies with the other glee clubbers and hope that somewhere, Sebastian will show up. My husband's high pitched voice broke me out of my thoughts, "Is it safe to have the reunion in Central City?"

Adjusting my hands on the wheel, I turned my head slightly to the right to look at my husband. I said, "I don't know baby, but we have to just trust that The Flash can keep the city safe for the time that we're gonna be there." The Flash is the designated superhero of Central City. He moves faster than the speed of sound, and is secretly my superhero crush, if those exist. "Besides, if it isn't safe, Santana would probably go Lima Heights on Jeff and Nick's a**es." I turned on the signal, going to the exit to Central City. I found a quaint coffeeshop along the road, CC Jitters. I pulled into the parking lot and turned to Kurt asking, "Do you want to eat lunch and get a little caffeine in our systems before we get to the hotel?"

Apparently, Kurt didn't need me to even ask. His hand was already unbuckling his seat belt, his other hand on the door handle. He looked over his shoulder, "yes, please. It's been a long day." It's true, we had to leave at 6am and it is a 7 hour drive from Lima (we were visiting Burt and Carole). It is currently 1:30pm.

I unbuckled and hopped out the car; being the wonderful husband that I am, I opened his door and held out a hand for him to take. "May I?" I asked as he took my hand, giggling. I brought him down to my level and quickly pecked his lips before pulling him to CC Jitters. It was a nice coffeeshop, the chairs and tables giving me a small flashback of the Lima Bean in Ohio. Kurt went to get a table for us as I got in the decently short line to order.

It was my turn to order. "Hi, what can I get for you?" the barista asked, her name tag on her black "CC Jitters" apron reading Iris. She i pretty, her dark skin somehow causing her dark brown eyes to stand out more.s

"Uh hi, can I get a grande medium drip and a grande non-fat mocha? For here?" Iris smiled and typed in the order, the price reading a reasonable price of $7.37.

As I paid her, she began to say, "So are you new here or are you visiting?" I looked at her, wondering if she was talking to me or a person behind me.

There was no one behind me so I assumed that she was talking to me. I responded, "My husband and I are just visiting. We're attending a 10 year high school glee club reunion. I don't know why it's here though, our high school, Dalton Academy, is in Ohio."

Iris smiled, "That's nice. Do you need a tour guide, because my husband and I can show you and your husband around." I looked at her, wondering if she is always this nice to visitors. "Oh! That sounded weird, sorry. It's just that I'm sure that my husband, Barry, went to Dalton Academy for high school." I nodded, though I don't remember anyone by the name of Barry. "He should actually be on his way here now. My shift is over now. Maybe meet that husband of yours?" I nodded as she went to tell the manager. It's funny how we just met, and we're acting like we've been friends since we were little. As she came out, she carried a drink tray carrying three drinks; mine and Kurt's drinks, and presumably hers.

I found Kurt sitting at a four person table in the middle of the room, on his phone. He looked up as we approached, raising a perfect eyebrow at Iris. "Hi honey. This is Iris. She's one of the baristas here and one of my new friends. She offered to show us around the city." Kurt smiled and said, "That's nice of you, thank you. I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel-Anderson and this is my husband Blaine Anderson-Hummel." He put a hand out for her to shake. Iris took it and responded with, "I'm Iris West-Allen." Kurt and I smiled as Iris and I sat down. We ended up talking for about half an hour as if we were close friends.

Iris' phone vibrated and she smiled, the love in her eyes shown brightly to the two men in front of her. She looked at Kurt and I saying, "Excuse me, my husband is on his way here. I'll just get him a drink." We smiled as she went to the short line and ordered a drink for her husband. I turned to Kurt, "She's nice, isn't she?"

He smiled, leaning to the side so his head resting on my shoulder. "Yeah, she's really easy to get along with. I wonder if her infamous husband is as hot as her or has as good of a fashion sense as her." I looked down at his face with love as I laughed at his comments. "I'm serious, Blaine," he said, "she is hot and has a good fashion sense. Not to mention kind. No one like that would ever be with someone that doesn't even look somewhat decent nor act somewhat kind." I nodded in agreement. Kurt continued, "I don't know why, but she has this thing over me that makes me want to go Lima Heights on her husband's a** if he is anything like Smythe." At that comment, my grin faltered and Kurt closed his eyes, sighing. No one has been able to contact Sebastian Smythe for the past 10 years. His phone number was disconnected, he didn't live in his old house in Westerville, and the last time he signed onto any social media account was the last day of senior year.

We heard Iris' voice approach us again, but she was talking to another male, probably her husband. Kurt and I straightened up; Kurt sat up straight and fixed his hair and I merely shook my head, removing any depressing thoughts (about Sebastian) from my head. We looked at Iris' husband, Barry, as she briefly mentioned earlier. He is tall and lanky, yet muscular at the same time; the way he holds himself just screams "NICE" and "DORKY". He was looking down at Iris, who is walking in front of him, so we weren't able to see his face until they got to our table.

Iris smiled at us as she and Barry sat down. He was looking down at his phone under the table, as if he wanted to avoid eye contact as much as possible. Weird. She took a sip from her coffee and said, "Kurt, Blaine, I'd like you to meet my husband, Barry Allen. Barry, these are the new friends I was talking to you about. Kurt and Blaine." Kurt and I both stuck our hands out to Barry for him to shake. He took our hands in a friendly handshake, head still down at his phone. Iris slapped him lightly on his arm, (I'm pretty sure Iris just said to him something along the lines of, "just make eye contact already") and he slowly started to lift his head. Kurt and I were shocked at who was sitting in front of us now.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm SO SORRY it took me so long to update. I got so caught up in homework and other school stuff. I even ditched swim practice yesterday because of homework, and let me just tell you. Coach is pretty salty about it. Anywho I had to make up an essay two days ago and just completely BS it and I GOT A 73/75 ON IT! I've never felt so accomplished in my whole life. But enough of my boring life, here's chapter 2! (oof)**

 **And I don't think I did this last time, but...**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FLASH, GLEE, OR ANYTHING THAT MAY SEEM FAMILIAR. I JUST OWN THE PLOT**

 **Barry's POV**

I held the horrid letter delicately in my hands, my fingers having little to no grip on the paper. Staring at me was a letter from a life I didn't want to remember, high school; the words on the paper burning holes into my eyeballs: 'You are invited to the 10 year Mckinley New Directions/Dalton Academy Warblers Glee club reunion. It will take place in CC Jitters on January 28, 2016 at 8:00 pm. You are able to bring one guest to the reunion. -William Schuester, William McKinley HS, principal' The message was so unprofessional, making me assume that the former WMHS glee club director just told a freshman to write a letter along the lines of 'glee club reunion for the warblers and new directions.' I spun **(A/N: I seriously thought it was 'spinned' but apparently not)** around in my lab chair, having nothing to do other than glare at the paper. It's ironic how no one has been able to contact "Sebastian Smythe," yet they don't suspect where the mail goes when they send it to the Smythe home. The Smythe's are my mom's sister and brother-in-law that took me in during the summer before junior year. For my protection, they adopted me so they can legally change my name to "Sebastian Smythe" as we moved from Central City to Paris and eventually to Ohio. In a way, I am their only child, since they don't have their own children, so they send any letters addressed to my alter ego to me. I have never been so happy to have a PO box instead of an actual mailbox at my home; if I didn't have a PO box, Aunt Bethonie and Uncle Noah would probably be ambushed by the ND and Warblers trying to find me, no matter how much they all probably hated me. I sighed as I pulled my phone out and looked at my screen's wallpaper. It is a picture from my and Iris's wedding 6 months ago. We started to date the day we decided to get my speed back after Zoom took it.

 _Flashback_

 _I walk to the room with the particle accelerator, Iris close behind. The only way for me to get my powers back and stop Zoom is if we use Harry's particle accelerator idea. It might kill me, but I don't really have a choice. Iris turns towards me and says, "Barry, you've always had someone to come home to. Me. I've just been thinking a lot lately. About us. What Wells said about us being married in the future. And on Earth-2. And I can't help wondering if maybe we were meant to be together."_

 _Her sudden change in feelings for me, caught me off guard. I asked, "S-So when I told you how I felt about you last year-"_

" _I wasn't available in that way. But—but I am now." She looked at me, her eyes pleading. She had a hopeful smile, as if she was expecting me to fully accept that she feels something for me._

 _I stared at her, taking in what she was saying. There was so much times last year that I would have been delighted to be hearing her say this to me, but what changed for her to tell me now? So I asked her, "Why are you telling me this now?"_

 _She sighed before answering, "Because, Barry, I need you to know that it doesn't matter to me if you're The Flash or not. You, Barry that's who I want to see if I have a future with. I mean if you still want that too, of course." I was conflicted; half of me wanted to b*tch slap her and storm away in a fashion that would beat both the Young Barbara Streisand_ and _the Old Betty White, while the other half of me just wanted to kiss her. My conscience chose the latter as I leant forward and connected our lips._

 _Flashback end_

I fidgeted **(A/N is that even a word?)** with my phone, spinning it around, and tossing it back and forth between my hands. I suppose I should go to the reunion, especially since it's conveniently in my city. All the Warblers must think I'm dead, or be wondering what happened to me; if they even cared about me at all. God, I was such a freaking a**hole in high school! Making my final decision, I unlocked my phone and called Iris. She picked up after the second ring. _"Yes Barry?"_ she asked. _"I'm still at Jitters. You know, my job?"_ Iris asked, a playfully sarcastic tone in her voice. She began working at Jitters again as she found out about me being The Flash. Her reasoning was that journalism wasn't for her, and she would rather get free coffee from Jitters; she still liked to write, so she continued her blog on a different account, as she finally took my advice of staying anonymous (she changed her old blog username to something random and different). _"Hello? B? I'm on break, but it's only for ten minutes. You know that. Hello? Barry, are you even listening to me?"_ Iris asked, trying to get my attention.

"Sorry, Iris. I spaced out a little," I replied, spinning around in my lab chair again. "Anyway, I was wondering…"

 _"_ _What hun?"_ Iris asked, curiosity lacing her tone.

"Are you available tonight?" I asked.

 _"_ _Yeah. Why, Barry? Do you have something fancy planned for tonight?"_ she teasingly asked.

"Well, it depends on your definition of fancy. I was wondering if you're available tonight?" I asked. She hummed some sort of affirmation, so I continued, "because my high school is having a special reunion with one of our rival schools, whose alumni are actually some of my friends." _That's a lie,_ I thought. "So do you want to be my plus one?"

I could practically hear my wife's frown. _"Let me check my schedule_ ," she replied. I waited for a few seconds, still spinning in my lab chair (and yes I'm getting pretty dizzy). _"I'm working until 1:30, so I'm all set. Where is it anyway?"_

I smiled, "Oh, that's great babe! Um, it starts at eight, and the event's actually at Jitters."

 _"_ _Oh that's great. Janelle's going to be working tonight so I can pull some strings and get us some free drinks. Anyway, my shift is over in half an hour. Can you come here, or do you still have any sciencing you have to do?"_ Iris asked, her tone happy and teasing.

I smiled as I stopped spinning in my chair. "I'm done 'sciencing' but I'm going to check in with STAR Labs in a minute. So, I'll see you at about 1:30?" Iris hummed an agreement and hung up, her break ending shortly. I'm pretty sure she mumbled something like "ok so he's gonna be here at about 1:40" but I'm not sure. But what I don't understand is her boss, who gives an employee a break half an hour before said employee's shift ended? I suppose there probably wasn't any customers at the moment, but still. I stood from my chair and walked out of my lab, running at impossible speeds towards STAR Labs.

— Time Skip—

By the time I took care of many minor crimes all over the city, it was already 1:37. I sped out of my Flash suit and into my casual clothes. I texted Iris that I was about to run to Jitters as I said a quick goodbye to Caitlin and Cisco before leaving, careful not to burn any of my clothes. I stopped in an alley by Jitters, straightening my clothes and trying to flatten my hair again. This is one of the times I wish I still wore hair gel. Just not as much as I did in high school as Sebastian. What was I even thinking? I walked to the entrance of the café, where Iris was waiting for me, phone in hand.

She looked down at her phone, checking the time. "1:40. Huh, I was right," she said, looking up at me. I chuckled, shaking my head, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. "Anywho, I made two new friends. They're a wonderful couple, and they're so sweet together…" I nodded, smiling at my wife's rambles about her new friends. "-their names are Kurt and Blaine. They're together, like one of the cutest gay couples I've ever seen. They said their high school was Dalton Academy. Didn't you go there?" She did some sort of squeal, as if she'd just met her favorite celebrity couple. I smiled at her cuteness and nodded confirming that I did, in fact go to Dalton, before everything she just said clicked into my mind. Blaine. Kurt. Gay couple. Dalton Academy. I am so not ready for this. She began to pull me inside Jitters and towards a table, I suppose Lady Hummel and Killer were at. I tried to hide my face by pulling out my phone and looking down as Iris kept on talking about other topics. I hope my hair is different enough so they don't recognize me right away. I know it's bad to ignore my wife, but I was shaking because of nerves. Once we got to the table, she introduced me to my past, "Kurt, Blaine, I'd like you to meet my husband, Barry Allen. Barry, these are the new friends I was talking to you about. Kurt and Blaine." I knew I had to look up at some point, so I lifted my head, and with faked confidence, I stuck my hand out for them to shake. The AnderHummels looked shocked to say the least.

 **A/N: Please leave a comment on whatever you want to see in this and I'll try to fit it into the story. Adios! Bye! And OOF**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so, hey guys. It's me. Life sucks. I don't know the difference between depression and teenage hormones and so I'm freaking out and my parents are like super overprotective so I don't want to ask them because they both work at the hospital and they're probably gonna either a) ask one of their coworkers to squeeze me in for an appointment or b) smother me in hugs until I actually wanna die. Probably the latter. But I'm like freaking out because last Saturday, I wrote a pro/con chart and the pro's out weighed the con's by a lot. And I began writing a book inside my diary and like the first page/the prologue is all about the character thinking of suicide. So, in conclusion, I hate being a teenager.**

 **And btw, I don't like cuss words so the b-word is going to be replaced with "female dog" because that's what a b-word actually is. And if I do forget to actually change the word into it's true meaning or something to substitute it, it'll just be the word with one or more of these star thingies that start with an 'a' but I don't know how it's actually spelled (or even what it's formal term is) so I'm just gonna line break with them. Enjoy! (Is it just me, or is the Author's note alone like half the length of the actual chapter? Oof)**

 **EDIT-3/24/18: If anyone cares, I give thanks to radioactive_sarcasm who noticed that the tour part didn't get in somehow (it was supposed to be mentioned in like the last two sentences so I accidentally/probably forgot to copy it from my document. Oops. Anyway, I took this as an opportunity to make some changes to the chapter and added it in a different paragraph and made a few minor changes to the last part of the chapter. Have fun and thanks again.**

 **Kurt's POV**

I stared up at Smythe, fuming. _How dare that stupid little meerkat show his face after ten years!,_ I thought.

 **Blaine's POV**

I can't believe it. Sebastian's here. Alive. But, why did Iris call him Barry? Shaking my head, I took "Barry's" hand in a handshake. "Hi, 'Barry" I'm Blaine, and this is my husband, Kurt," I said, deciding to go along with his game. I gave him a look that I hope said _'we need to talk'._ I suppose Sebastian understood the look and subtly nodded his head, and action I read as _'later'._

"Okay!" Iris exclaimed, "now that that's done, how about you guys get acquainted as I get us some refills and _you_ some coffee?" As she said the last part, she playfully shoved Sebastian with her shoulder as he pecked her lips. Kurt seemed to be broken out of his trance of glaring at Seb and looked up at Iris. Sebastian, Kurt, and I smiled at her as she took our mugs (but Seb looked at her with a love struck face) and headed towards the long line.

"What in the freaking heck are you doing here, Smythe?" Kurt asked once Iris was out of earshot. "And what's up with all this 'Barry' crap?"

The man in question sighed, raking a hand through his already messy hair. "First of all, hey Blaine, Kurt long time no see." Kurt and I scoffed, at that. After ten years of completely no contact, all he has to say is, hey?!" I voiced out that thought in an angry whisper. He raised up his arms in a "I surrender" motion. He sighed once again as he slouched against the back of his seat. Kurt raised an eyebrow at him, and Sebastian said, "right, an explanation. I don't really want to go into heavy detail, since I know everyone will be asking me at the reunion, but—"

"— you're going to the reunion today?" I asked, cutting him off. Kurt glared at me, and I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. "Right," I said, "uh, continue."

"Anyway," Sebastian said, "I'll just give you the basics. I was born under the name 'Bartholomew Henry Allen' but a family incident caused me to be adopted by my Aunt Bethonie and Uncle Noah." My eyes widened at the familiar names of who Sebastian— or Barry, now— called his parents during high school. "Long story short, I was an a**hole in high school to protect myself under my adoptive name of Sebastian Smythe, but once I got to college, I changed my name back to Barry Allen. I got caught up in my life that I didn't keep in touch with anyone, though there was also the part that I just wanted to forget my high school years as the school bully. I may have cut myself off from my life as Sebastian Smythe, but I'm not clueless in what happened to you guys and the rest of your glee club. Congrats on the marriage by the way." Kurt and I were once again shocked. Never have I ever thought that Sebastian Smythe can hold such a civil conversation, especially if my husband is involved. I fidgeted **(A/N oh here's that word again)** in my seat as another awkward silence fell over us. I looked behind me to see where Iris was in the line. She seemed to be only half way through the line. _Wow,_ I thought, _that's a pretty long line._

As I turned back around, the most obvious question hit me. I looked at Seb- no- Barry and asked, "Wait, Sebastian-Bas- Barry I thought you're gay?" He sighed and muttered something so softly to himself that I didn't catch it. He looked up at Kurt and me with a look between amusement and something else I couldn't place **(I can't think of anything)**. Sebastian ran a hand through his already windswept hair. He laughed and said, "I'm not," as he looked directly at Kurt, as if he was gauging my husband's reaction. I scoffed my disbelief. He was straight all along?

Suddenly, Kurt spoke in his sickly-sweet female dog **(— Oooh here's that word!)** tone, "So you're telling me that you were trying to break us up as a joke?!" His voice ended in a harsh whisper to avoid attracting unwanted attention. Because come on, we're famous, and people love celebrity drama. Sebastian's face quickly took an apologetic look as he nodded, "Yeah, sorry about that. It was high school and I was trying to separate my Sebastian Smythe persona from Barry Allen. I didn't want those _stupid fugly neanderthals_ to find me and make my life a living hell once again." I openly gaped at Sebastian at his revelation. He was bullied? Why? Sebastian Smythe was the most confident and arrogant butthole I knew in high school. Practically every bar in Ohio knew who he was; or rather whoever he was according to his fake ID(s).

"Hey guys!" Iris happily exclaimed, finally coming back with all four coffees, setting down the drinks to its respective consumer **(?)**. "It sure looks like you guys are getting along." Iris sat down as I looked at Kurt. He cleared his throat and nodded with a forced smile. Barry smiled at his apparent wife as he picks up his coffee with one hand, his other arm wrapping around Iris' shoulders. We stayed in the coffee shop, just making small talk and getting to know Iris and Barry. After about an hour, Barry's phone suddenly vibrated with a phone call. He answered his phone as we looked at him. "Yes. Yes, Sir. I, uh… no… Yes, Captain, I'll be there as fast as I can. Where is it again?… Oh, that gas station?… I'm already at Jitters, but I don't have my equipment… Oh, Joe has it? Ok I'll be there in shortly." Kurt and I just sat there in shock as Barry stood with his coffee.

"What was that about?" Kurt asked. Barry pressed a kiss to Iris' temple as he pushed in his seat.

He forced a smile, "It was work. There was a minor robbery at a gas station a few blocks away. I have to head on over and take a look at it." He nodded at Iris who told him to be safe before heading towards the exit.

After he was out the door, I stood, excusing myself for a moment and caught up to Barry. "Seb... Barry, my number is the same, just so you know. If you feel like texting me for whatever reason, do it." Barry smiled as I joked, "At least Kurt won't have to worry about you trying to steal me from him." We both chuckled and I pulled him into a friendly man-hug. "See you tonight, and stay safe Sebastian. If I find out that you're hurt only a little bit, I'm going to do a Santana and go all Lima Heights on both you and what or whoever hurt you. We just found you again and no matter how much of a jerk and butthole you were in high school, we still care about you. To some extent, but care about you nonetheless. You still owe me that tour by the way **(I forgot to add this part. Thanks radioactive_sarcasm)**." He patted my back before jogging off towards where I guess the gas station was. I went back into Jitters to see Iris and Kurt looking at me curiously. "What?" I asked. "I just told him it was nice to see him and I hope he stays safe. And that he still owes us that tour."

Iris stayed a little longer with us before she too had to leave. As she left, she told us, "I'll tell Barry to give you guys the tour before the reunion. He won't have anymore excuses. I'll have our friends cover for whatever work related excuses he would have." We smiled at her and said our goodbyes and 'see you laters' as we waved.

I turned to look at Kurt and said, "I think it's time we actually have some rest before the tour and reunion, huh?" He nodded as he leant over and pecked my lips. We went back to our car and soon found ourselves laying on the bed, our limbs wrapped comfortably around each other. Oh, I just can't wait for tonight.

 **A/N OOF! It took me soooo long to write this, sorry! I got sick. They tested me for pneumonia and strep AND UTI. And apparently I DO have strep throat and UTI and a slight case of scoliosis and another back condition where my back is curved like an 'S'. So if there's any other teenagers or preteens out there, PLEASE TAKE CARE OF YOUR POSTURE! Thanks, bye, and review. Please suggest anything you want to see in this (that fits the "plot" that I have going on. In other words, if you think of something that would probably fit into the story, please suggest) BYE!**

 **OOF!**


	4. Chapter 4: Dear Marley Rose

**Yo what is up my dudes? This is no doubt gonna be one of those stories that the author updates once every 2 years. But since I'm on winter break, I decided to write this filler chapter/interlude while I brainstorm how to continue Barry's side of the story.**

 **Anyways, context wise, just pretend that somehow Kara spent some of her high school years in Earth-1 under the alias Marley Rose. Pretend that Adam and Kara stayed in contact because Adam was like "woah dude I think you're an alien" and she was like "yea bro", then he was like "cool bro you're a cool dude but I don't think we'll work as a couple very well but like stay in contact my dude", and she was like "oh sure bro that's great."**

 **And btw, I don't care bout swearing anymore. Im a big boy and I can swear whenever the hell I want.**

*******Kara POV*********

It was about 2pm when I found that dreaded letter, addressed to Marley Rose from Lima, Ohio. How did WMHS even send me mail if I'm 35 earths away? I opened the letter and it stated:

 _Dear Marley Rose,_

 _You are invited to the 10 year Mckinley New Directions/Dalton Academy Warblers Glee club reunion. It will take place in CC Jitters in Central City on January 28, 2016 at 8:00 pm. You are able to bring one guest to the reunion._

 _-William Schuester, William McKinley HS, principal_

 **(This probably won't make much sense but just go with it)** I know I spent part of my high school career in Earth-1 due to a DEO scientist's malfunction on dimension travel devices, but it still flabbergasts me that I went to school on Barry's earth. I decided I should go to the reunion since I was overdue for a visit to Earth-1 anyway. I haven't gone under the name Marley Rose in a while and I haven't told anyone about WHMS, even Alex since the DEO told her and Eliza that I was granted a scholarship and left for a special boarding school to cover for my disappearance.

Receiving this invitation did remind me of something- or rather, someone. Adam Grant. He looked so much like Ryder and after all this magic crap and the mystery of the letter, who am I to immediately overlook the idea that Adam and Ryder are the same person? After all, I am both Marley and Kara.

Adam and I stayed in contact after the Bizarro thing happened. We decided that maybe we weren't the ideal match as romantic partners, but we still keep in contact and are actually pretty good friends. He knows I am Supergirl and he knows about the multiverse, so he wouldn't be too shocked if I brought him to Earth-1. I decided to text him,

Kara: _Hey Adam, I have an invitation to a high school reunion-of-sorts. Do you want to be my plus one?_

Adam: _Yeah, sure Kar. Where we going? Midvale High?_ **(I'm pretty sure that's where Kara went to school in the actual show)**

Kara: _No, actually. We're going to Earth-1 since that's where I graduated._

Adam: _No shit, really?_

Kara: _Yeah. I was accidentally sent to Earth-1 after an experiment gone wrong. So, you up for it? We can leave today and be back in like 2 days since I wanna spend some time with the boys._

Adam: _Sure, that sounds fun. I can't wait to meet "the boys". What's the dress code?_

Kara: _I actually don't know. I'm guessing like fancy, but casual_

Adam: _So... semi-formal?_

Kara: _Yeah. I'll probably just wear a nice dress. You can probably wear nice jeans and a button down?_

Adam: _Sure, sounds good. I'll see you in a few?_

Kara: _Yep. Meet me at the donut shop at 5?_

Adam: _Yes'm._

Now that I had my trip organized, I had to call Alex and tell her I'm taking a quick vacation. I call her and tell her that I'm going to Earth-1 with Adam since I wanted to introduce him to the boys. **(Sorry, I'm lazy, I don't want to write the conversation)**. I end the call then and start getting my things together. I made sure my dimension traveller that Cisco made was with me and started for the donut shop.

When I got to the donut shop, I immediately spotted Adam with a backpack on, holding a bag full of my usual order, 3 dozens of glazed donuts. "Hey," I said, giving him a hug.

"Hi, Kara," he replied, returning my hug with one arm, the bag of donuts in his other. "I'm ready to go. My bag is all packed."

"Coolio. Let's go," I said, as we left the shop to head to find an empty alleyway so we can go to Earth-1. We walked a block and walked through the blue portal when I pressed the button.


End file.
